


A Little Ladrien Love

by miraculouskittynoir (fangirl0430)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Ladrien June, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hopefully i can make it through this month in one piece, ladrien, some post-reveal, some pre-reveal, some reveals, these nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0430/pseuds/miraculouskittynoir
Summary: Ladrien June Prompt Challenge 2017Hereis the list of prompts!





	1. Comme il faut

“I still can’t believe this is your old man’s idea of a birthday party,” Plagg chuckles, floating lazily above his Chosen’s shoulder while nibbling on his fourth slice of Camembert. “You’re seventeen, not forty.”

“You’re telling me,” Adrien grimaces, straightening his bowtie in the mirror. “I swear, this doesn’t even have anything to do with my birthday. It’s probably just a conveniently-timed dinner party for him.”

The whole affair started when Adrien had asked his father if he could over to Nino’s for his birthday, having long ago given up on asking for a party. The idea was to go over to Nino’s under the guise of doing homework and studying, instead inviting over a bunch of friends, playing videogames, and watching movies. The plan had seemed solid until his father informed him that he had already scheduled a birthday dinner that night. He had invited many leaders in the fashion industry and other clientele, allowing Adrien to invite a total of zero of his friends. He then spent the next week getting lectured non-stop on how he needs to be sure to _behave_.

_“Make sure to dress properly.”_

_“The editor from_ Vogue _is coming, so be on your best behavior.”_

_“Laurent will be taking pictures throughout the night, so conduct yourself appropriately.”_

_“I expect you to properly greet every guest when they arrive.”_

_“Be respectable.”_

Adrien had been less than thrilled, to say the least.

He’s just about sick of hearing “ _comme il faut_ ” every time he sees his father, and this rate, he’ll just be glad when this night is over.

“At least you get to just sit around all night eating food,” Plagg says, taking another lazy bite of his cheese.

“I doubt it,” Adrien sighs, giving up on the bowtie, resigned to the fact that it will just have to be lopsided. “If I know my father, he’s going to have me talking to his clients and colleagues the entire night. I’ll be lucky if I can even sneak a cracker.”

“Want the rest of my Camembert?” Plagg asks, holding up the rest of the cheese slice as an offering. Adrien grimaces.

“Thanks, but no thanks buddy,” he says, leaving the bathroom to go find his sports coat. “I may be used to the smell, but I still refuse to eat that gross stuff.” Plagg shrugs, tossing the rest of the cheese into his mouth and finishing it in one, huge gulp.

“Suit yourself,” the kwami says, floating after his Chosen. “More for me.”

“Have you seen my jacket?” Adrien asks, glancing around his room in confusion. “I thought I left it laying on my bed, but it’s not—”

“I don’t know why your father always insists on putting you in grey,” a familiar voice says, momentarily startling him. “You always look better in black, Chaton.” It takes him a moment to spot her sitting on top of his rock wall, a vision in red, as always.

“My Lady,” he says, giving her a dramatic bow, though he knows all the bravado in the world can’t hide the heat flaring up in his cheeks. Even after all these years, she still has that effect on him, and she knows it. She sits with her legs dangling, her red and black suit almost blending in with the outcropping, her eyes and fingers carefully examining the sports coat in her hands. “What brings you by?”

“I can’t visit my boyfriend on his birthday?” she asks, glancing down at him and smiling, making his heart beat just a little faster.

“I thought we were doing the official celebration at school tomorrow,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “Since my father has me otherwise occupied tonight.”

“That’s true,” she says, hopping down from the ledge and landing as gracefully as if she just fell one meter instead of ten. Sometimes, Adrien is amazed at how different the world looks in the suit versus out of it, not willing to admit the moment of fear that made his breathe catch when she jumped. “Hi Plagg,” she casually greets his kwami, who has since floated over to his personal cheese stock in Adrien’s desk.

“Hey Mari,” Plagg replies, disappearing into the drawer without another trace. She shakes her head with a small smile, turning her attention back to Adrien. Her eyes immediately catch just below his chin, her eyebrows drawing together.

“That is by far the worst attempt at tying a bowtie I have ever seen,” she says, immediately walking up to him and undoing it.

“You know, I don’t think it’s customary to insult your boyfriend on his birthday,” he says, tilting his chin up as she sets to work retying it, the spandex-like material of her suit sometimes brushing against his neck and sending shivers right up his spine.

“You deserve it,” she says. “It was atrocious.” Another moment later and with one final tug around his neck, she steps back, appraising her work with a triumphant smile. “There. So much better.” He moves his hand to reach up and touch it, but she swats his hand away. “Don’t touch. You’ll mess it up.”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Mari,” he pouts, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. The squeak of surprise she lets out followed by the splash of red that blossoms on her partially-masked cheeks gives him a bit of confidence, making him glad that he, at least, still has a similar effect on her that she has on him. “You know, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d-you’d probably walk around with horribly-tied bowties,” she says, the slight stutter making him smirk, causing more color to spring to life on her cheeks. Oh yeah, he might be enjoying this a little bit.

“Well, I’d like to repay you, Princess,” he purrs, leaning in, almost laughing at how comically wide her eyes get.

“I’m—I’m wearing lipstick,” she stutters, pulling back the slightest bit.

“Then I guess we’ll see if it’s my color,” he says, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. There’s a moment of hesitation, a small defiance on her part, before she melts into him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest as he pulls her flush against him. No matter how many times he does it, kisses her, feels her lips move against his, it always feels like the first time, like a spark of electricity jumping between them, making him hyperaware of every touch, every movement, every sensation. Just the thought that he’s kissing his Marinette, his Lady, is enough to make his knees feel weak, and he pulls on a bit of that Chat Noir confidence to keep him from collapsing like a pile of goo.

They part a moment later, and he smiles down at her, feeling a light, tingly sensation all the way down to his toes when she smiles back up at him.

“So,” he says, suddenly pursing his lips, “is it my color?”

“You’re such an idiot,” she laughs, pushing against his chest. Though he can tell she’s not trying too hard when he’s able to lean in again and press a quick, sloppy kiss to her cheek, making her squeal.

“Man, I must have gotten a lot of it,” he says, noticing the smudge of red he left behind on her cheek, still holding onto her despite her giggling protests. “Here, let’s see if I can do it—”

“Adrien, are you almost ready?”

He and Ladybug instantly freeze, glancing alarmingly at each other and then at the door from where Nathalie’s voice just came.

“Yeah, almost,” he calls back. “Just finishing getting dressed.” _Please let that stop her from coming in._

“Well, hurry up,” she says. “Guests are starting to arrive, and your father would like you down here to greet them.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he calls. They both listen to Nathalie’s heels clicking on the tile as she walks away, neither of them willing to move until they’re sure she’s gone, afraid of getting caught. Eventually, the clicking fades away, and they both wait in the silence for another moment, just to be sure. Ladybug snorts.

“That was close,” she chuckles, and this time he lets her pull out of his embrace. “As always, I’d love to stay, but it looks like you have somewhere to be.”

“You could stay,” he tries with a smirk. “I think Father’s colleagues would be impressed if I showed up with Paris’s own Ladybug on my arm.”

“And then Alya would murder you for cheating on me with me,” she shoots back, already heading towards his large windows. “And you’re too cute to be murdered.”

“Damn, you’re right,” he says. “Guess I’ll just have to sneak out and come to you instead.”

“Behave yourself,” she chides him over her shoulder, propping his window open. “Schmooze some millionaires, make your dad happy. I’ll be all yours tomorrow.” She steps up on his windowsill, whipping her yo-yo out, the string going taunt as it catches on something outside. She turns back to him, a wicked glint in her eye. “Or tonight, if you’re a good kitty.” And then, with a wink, she’s gone, disappearing off into the setting sun, Adrien gaping after her.

_“Conduisez-vous comme il faut.”_

_“Behave yourself.”_

Those words have never sounded so much like a promise, and he spends the entire dinner party watching the clock in anticipation, waiting for the party to be over for a completely different reason than earlier.


	2. Cat Person

“Well, if you’re safe, I’ll just be on my way—”

“Ladybug, wait!”

Ladybug instantly freezes, though she was standing on Adrien’s windowsill and had been mid-throw when he had called after her. The yo-yo swings through a sad arc and _thunks_ on the outside wall just below his window as she turns to look at him, a bit confused about what he would want. He’s standing in the middle of his room, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, hand awkwardly rubbing his neck.

_Am I making him nervous?_

That thought alone makes Ladybug’s face feel warm.

“I was thinking,” he says, eyes darting away from her, looking around the room, his hand still rubbing his neck. She bounces her yo-yo up into her hand, which grabs his attention for a moment, his cheeks turning redder before his eyes dance away again. “You didn’t have to use your Lucky Charm with this akuma, so your transformation should still be okay, I mean, assuming that’s how it works. So, I was wondering, if you want to, would you like to maybe hang out? Maybe watch a movie or play a game or something?”

There’s silence between them, all while her brain undergoes a metaphorical (and possibly physical) record-skip. She is positively stunned, surprised in every way that he wants to hang out with her, maybe get to know her a little. _Her._ Of all people. Sure, she might be a superhero, so that might be the reason. But _Adrien-freaking-Agreste_ still wants to hang out with her! She’d probably squeal right now if she wasn’t so shocked.

He seems to take her silence the wrong way.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to,” he says, shuffling backwards, away from her, eyes now glued to the ground. “It was stupid of me to ask. You probably have better things to—”

“Can I pick the game?” she asks. His gaze jumps back up to meet hers, his eyes wide for a short moment before his entire expression shifts, lighting his face up with the brightest, happiest smile she has ever seen. He is absolutely radiant, and she swears if her face gets any warmer, she’ll be the same color as her suit.

“Of course,” he says, taking a few quick, excited steps towards her before seeming to catch himself, pausing a meter away from her and going back to shuffling his feet. She notices that, even after getting dragged halfway across the city by an akuma, his hair is still somehow perfect. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“Alright. Cat or dog person?”

“Cat person, one-hundred percent,” he answers, slinging one arm around the back of the couch and smiling like she just stumbled into some inside joke. “What about you?”

“Promise you won’t tell Chat?” she asks, .

“I won’t tell a soul,” he whispers, still smiling in that weird way. She jokingly glances around, as if to make sure there’s no one else in the room with them, before she leans in and cups her hand around her lips.

“I like cats,” she whispers. His smile grows even wider, and she assumes it’s because it’s another thing they have in common. “You can’t tell him though,” she says, leaning back on the arm rest. “He’d never let me live it down.”

“No, I don’t think he would,” Adrien says. “Okay. My turn.”

They’ve been playing this little game for over half an hour now, both of them facing each other on the couch, their backs against the arm rests and their feet only a few centimeters away on the middle cushion. One person asks an either/or question, and they both have to answer it. It’s a pretty simple game, one that she enjoys because she gets to learn more about him (and he gets to learn more about her). Of course, she’d set the ground rules at the beginning that either of them could veto a question if they didn’t feel comfortable answering it. She had been worried about him trying to pry into her identity a bit, but she hasn’t had to say no to one of his questions yet. Though, she imagines that has something to do with…

“Okay, okay. One building-sized akuma, or one-hundred mouse-sized akumas?” he asks, and she immediately bursts out laughing, assaulted with the thought of one-hundred little, colorful Chloe’s running around her feet. Now _that_ would be something to see.

“I’m gonna go with one-hundred mouse-sized akumas,” she say between giggles.

“Explanation?” he prompts.

“Less destruction, much cuter,” she says, now imagining a horde of Manon’s scampering around her feet and making her snort. “And since they would all have to be the same akuma, I would really only have to catch one of them.”

“Very true,” he says, holding his chin and nodding his head as if she had just suggested the meaning of life itself. She snorts again. “Though, I would have to say I would go with the one building-sized one. Less to track down, no chance of grabbing the wrong one, and w—you guys have already beaten a few big ones, so I know you could handle it. Plus, the,” he waves his hand high in the air, “miraculous ladybug thing you do would fix any damage, so that’s a moot point.”

“I still like to avoid damage whenever possible,” she says, quirking her lip a bit. “It’s still hard to live with, even if it’s all magically better at the end of the day.”

“I can understand that,” he says. “Okay. Your turn.”

“Okay,” she says, lightly tapping her chin, trying to think of a good one. “The Eiffel Tower, or the Notre-Dame?”

“Oh, that’s a good one,” he says, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling for a moment, seeming to contemplate his response. “I’m going to go with… the Tower.”

“Same,” she says, though she imagines her reasoning is much different than his.

“It’s just so beautiful,” he says, glancing out the window at the structure that’s close enough to be in his back yard. “Especially at night, when all the lights come on. It’s one of the things I love about Paris.”

“If you think the view from the ground is nice, you should see the view from the very top,” she says. “It’s breathtaking. You can see all of Paris, just laid out in front of you, and it always gives me this strange feeling, like it seems to small, yet so enormous, if that makes any sense.  Like, all the buildings, the cars, the people, everything looks to tiny, and yet, there are days when I’ll look out at the horizon, and I can’t see where the city ends. It’s amazing. And at night, you can watch all of the lights flickering through the streets and buildings, and you suddenly feel how _alive_ the city is, like seeing all the lights makes it all hum with electricity. I don’t know how to describe it.” _I should take you up there some day so you can see for yourself._

“Sounds wonderful,” he hums, his head tipped back and his eyes closed, as if he was imaging it. “Must be nice, to be able to go up there whenever you want.”

“I’ll admit, it’s one of the few places in the city where I really feel like I can relax,” she says. “Just, pretend like everything’s not a mess and like Hawkmoth didn’t exist and everything was right in the world.”

“I have a question for you,” he says, tilting his head back down to look at her, his expression more somber than it was moments ago, as if he was bothered by something.

“Okay,” she says, momentarily at a loss over what caused him to change so suddenly. Was it something she said? “I mean, I guess it’s your turn anyways.”

“This world, or a world in which Hawkmoth never existed and you and Chat Noir never got your Miraculouses?”

_Hawkmoth or no Hawkmoth?_

_Powers or no powers?_

_Marinette or Ladybug?_

_Chat Noir…_

“Wow,” she says, taken aback by the question. It wasn’t where she was expecting him to go, and the question feels deeper than it should, like she’d be guilty for answering either way. In one world, she’s boring-old Marinette, going to school, living her normal life, but there’s no constant threat looming over the city, no akumas, no supervillains. In the other world, in _this_ world, she’s something special, something spectacular, someone with the ability to save people and fix everything and _be_ somebody.

But then that means there are lives on the line, and that responsibility falls on her shoulders, and sometimes it’s a heavy burden. There’s no such thing as “normal” in her life anymore, not when she keeps these enormous secrets from her best friends and her family, not when she’s constantly waiting for the next fight. And between fighting and school and homework and all of the other crazy things in her world, she can’t pretend that there aren’t days when she would happily give it all up just to go back to a time when she ran away from the screaming instead of towards it.

Yet, there’s still that part of her that loves the feeling of flying through the air, the wind whipping at her face, Chat Noir always on her heels. There’s part of her that loves being able to climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower whenever she wants just to look at the view. There’s part of her that would almost say it’s all worth it just so she can feel _important_ once in a while, like she’s making a difference.

And maybe that’s selfish of her.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Adrien says her, seeming to have withdrawn into himself in the time she had been thinking. “I get it. I was just curious.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” she assures him, not wanting him to think he made her uncomfortable. “I just… it’s a lot to consider.” _It’s an unexpected amount of guilt and self-worth all balled up into one question._ “I think… I think I’d have to choose a world with no Hawkmoth.”

“Really?” Adrien asks, his eyebrows drawing together, something like surprise and… disappointment in his expression. “You’d give it all up?”

“If it meant that no one in Paris had to live with the constant fear of getting hurt or akumatized, then yes, I’d give it all up in a heartbeat,” she says. “No matter how much I like being Ladybug, Paris comes first, and I wouldn’t want to see people get hurt just because I like swinging around the streets.”

“And what about Chat Noir?” he asks.

“What about him?”

“If there was no Hawkmoth, then you two would never have met,” he says, his eyes locked on hers, like he’s looking for something. “You would give that up?”

“Look, I love Chat,” she says. “He’s my best friend and the best partner I could have ever asked for. But at the end of the day, we are fighting so that one day, we don’t have to fight anymore. We’re not doing all of this because we think it’s fun or any of that. Hawkmoth is hurting people, and we’re going to stop him. Once that’s done, there’s no more need for us. We fight to protect all of you. So, yeah, I’d still give it up even if it meant never meeting him. And I think he’s do the same.”

“You’re giving him a lot of credit,” Adrien says, his eyes casting back towards the window. “If I had powers like yours, or his, I think I’d have a hard time giving it up. That kind of power, that _freedom_. I’m not so sure I could give it up that easily. And I know I’m saying that from inside this huge house at the foot of the goddamn Eiffel Tower with every kind of security and comfort I could ever want. But these rooms get cold sometimes, and if I could just pop that window open and run across rooftops whenever it started feeling like it was too much, if I had the _choice_ to be trapped here or feel that wind on my face” he breathes deeply, his eyes falling closed, as if he was breathing in his first breath of outside air, like it was the sweetest perfume, intoxicating and addicting, “I’m not so sure I could be as selfless as you.”

“So you’d choose powers over the safety of everyone in Paris?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what would you choose?”

She’s watching him, watching for some kind of sign, some indication. Looking at the boy in front of her, the boy who always smiles and laughs and cares about everyone around him, she’d never guess he felt this way about his life, how trapped it all made him feel. If that’s how he really felt, could she blame him for wanting to be free for once? Could she blame him for wanting something that she loves, that she takes for granted?

“I think,” he says, finally looking back at her, a small, sad smile pulling at his lips, “that I’d choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got more serious than it was supposed to...
> 
> Also, Adrien, you're supposed to barely know her! Stop being a sappy little ~~shit~~ dork!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Come check me out over at [my Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	3. God's Gift to Women/Men

“I’m telling you, Nino. She’s perfect.”

“Dude, I get it,” Nino groans, putting his face in his hands. “She’s amazing, she’s god’s gift to men, she’s perfect, you love her. Now would you _please_ let me work on this assignment?”

“She’s the full package, man,” Adrien continues, completely unaware that his friend had even spoken, wistfully looking at the classroom ceiling. “She’s kind and sweet and passionate and beautiful. And when she smiles, it’s like seeing the sun on a cloudy day…”

“Dude, come on. You’re gonna make me hurl with all of this.”

“And her laugh is the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard. Like, if it was the last thing I ever heard, it would all be worth it.”

“Do you listen to yourself?”

“And it turns out we actually have a lot in common! It’s just so easy to talk to her, and I feel like I can be myself around her, you know? Like, she doesn’t look at me and see all of these unrealistic expectations that everyone pins on me, Gabriel Agreste’s model son. With her, I’m just… Adrien. And that’s absolutely okay. I feel like she’s one of the only people that really sees _me_.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Nino, you know what I mean.”

“Look, dude. I one-hundred percent support this crazy crush thing you have going on,” Nino says, holding up his hands in a placating manner. “But would you please just _tell her_?”

“Are you nuts?” Adrien exclaims. “I can’t tell her! And besides, I’m sure she’s heard it all before. I’m nothing special.”

“Right, anyways,” Nino rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you just write her a letter or something?”

“I can’t exactly go over to her house,” Adrien sighs.

“Okay then, look,” Nino says. “The next time she comes over, I want you to go up to her and say, ‘Ladybug, I love you. Please go out with me.’ She’d be nuts to turn you—” _thump._

“Oh my God, Mari! Are you okay?” Alya yells, and both boys turn around to see Marinette sprawled out on the ground next to her seat, her eyes as wide as saucers, her hand clutching her nose. “What happened?”

“I, um— _eep!_ ” she squeaks, meeting Adrien’s eyes and instantly jumping back up to her feet, her hand still covering her nose. She looks like a deer in headlights, like she thinks he’s going to pounce on her at any moment. “I, um, have to—nurse, go to… um, yeah,” she stammers, stumbling down the classroom stairs, getting strange looks from the rest of their classmates as she quickly turns and rushes out the door, almost plowing into it before pushing it open.

There’s a moment of stunned silence before the rest of the class resumes their previous conversations, only Alya, Nino, and Adrien still staring after Marinette in confusion. Alya is the first of them to speak.

“What the hell?”

* * *

 

“Holy shit! What did you do to your nose?” he exclaims, a slight hint of laughter in his tone as he takes in what he can make out of her blue and purple nose.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Chat.” She walks ahead of him to the other side of the rooftop, looking around cautiously.

“Oh, come on M’Lady,” he purrs, stepping up behind her, his staff braced over his shoulders. “You can tell me.”

“I fell and nailed it on concrete, okay? I gave myself a bloody nose. Happy?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m _happy_ about it, per say—”

“Anyways! We have a patrol to do, so let’s—”

“By the way, you never told me whether or not that Agreste kid got home safe after that akuma.”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” she says, feeling her face warm recalling last night along with the conversation she overheard this morning. “We talked for a bit. He’s really sweet.”

“Really?” Chat purrs, swinging his baton around leaning over onto it. “Do I have a contender for my Lady’s affections?”

“Oh, can it, you silly cat,” she says, tapping him on the nose and walking past him, mentally mapping out their patrol route for the night. “Besides, the fact that Adrien Agreste is God’s gift to women is none of your concern—” _bang!_ “Chat?”

She turns around, but he’s gone. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion, wondering what that loud crash was and where he could have gone.

“I’m okay!” she hears him yell, and she hops over to the side of the roof and looks down towards where his voice came from. Sure enough, there he is, at the bottom of the alley, looking perfectly fine save for the fact that he’s clutching his nose.

“Did you seriously fall off the roof?” she asks, wondering if she’s really the clumsy one of them. He looks up at her, and even from several meters up, she can see one of his eyebrows raise with perfect sarcasm.

“No, Bugaboo. I came down here to admire the view.” He winces, taking his hand off his nose for a moment, looking at it, and then putting it back. “On the bright side, I think you and I have matching broken noses now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a loose sequel to the last chapter. And it's also loose Ladrien since it's mostly them fawning over each other.
> 
> Anyways, I guess you could say that God gifted them with matching broken noses??? ~~*ducks away from rotten tomatoes thrown my way*~~
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	4. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting."

“So, the akuma is water-based, and when I got her out of the Seine and onto dry land, it was easier to corral her away from citizens.”

“Mm hm.”

“But, I had to use my Cataclysm to save a couple of people that she cornered, so I’m not going to be much help until Plagg finds some Camembert.”

“Mm hm.”

“When I got her out of the water though, I got a good look at her. She had a bracelet on her right wrist and a tiara on her head, either of which might have the butterfly. I would go for the bracelet first, though.”

“Mm hm.”

“Since you weren’t here for the first part of the battle, I think you have the element of surprise on your side. She doesn’t know how much you know, so you might be able to grab the possessed item quickly. Just be careful. I’ll transform again as soon as I can.”

“Mm hm.”

“Also, I’m cheating on you with Alya. We’re having an illicit affair, and she and I are planning on running away together to get married and have twenty children.”

“Mm hm.”

“Mari, seriously?”

“What?” Ladybug says, shaking her head to bring herself back into focus. Adrien using her name definitely got her attention.

“Were you listening to a thing I said?” he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course I was!” Ladybug exclaims, though she glances down at the ground when she feels her cheeks start to warm. “Can you just… repeat it all so that I’m sure I got everything?”

“You have to be kidding me!” he groans, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention because your face is so distracting!”

“What?”

“What?”

Ladybug laughs, but it’s awkward and forced. She hadn’t meant to say that aloud. Adrien just raises an eyebrow at her.

“My Lady finds me distracting, hm?” he purrs, taking a step closer to her. Ladybug’s entire face turns beet-red, and her cheeks burn like the sun. Sure, it’s been a week or two since they found out each other’s identities, and sure they’re dating now, but that doesn’t mean she’s at _all_ used to the idea of Adrien Agreste flirting with her.

But, it also means that _he’s_ not used to Ladybug flirting with _him_.

“Well, mon minou,” she says, powering through her embarrassment and trying to make her voice as sultry as possible as she runs a gloved finger under his chin. “I just like thinking about that fact that that pretty face of yours is all mine.” His eyes widen, and she can’t stop herself from smirking when that hint of red rises to his cheeks. She’ll call it a victory.

“Well, I—I’m going to go mine—find Plagg,” he stammers, quickly backing away, his cheeks growing redder by the second. “The bracelet akuma is in the water. I mean, the water akuma is in the bracelet. I don’t—I’ll be back!” He turns and darts off in the direction his kwami had flown earlier, and Ladybug laughs after him, one-hundred percent agreeing that learning their identities was the best decision they ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little post-reveal drabble. I really like the idea of them messing around with each other and taking advantage of each other's crushes...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Random Wikipedia Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links/articles mentioned are highlighted and linked to the appropriate page (if you are for whatever reason interested). Also, I suggest playing the song when its Youtube link shows up (you'll know what I mean when you get there).

“My first time being able to come by in _weeks_ , and _this_ is what you want to spend our time doing?” Ladybug asks, laying her arms on the back of Adrien’s desk chair and resting her chin on them, looking up at the largest computer monitor in front of her.

“I thought it could be fun,” he says, his fingers clicking away on the keyboard until he pulls up the Wikipedia home page. “I read on the internet that some people found some really funny stuff by just going through random Wikipedia pages.”

“You know not to believe everything you read on the internet, right?” she says nonchalantly, running her fingers gently through his hair, wishing she could feel it without the suit on. She can tell it’d be really soft. He continues navigating the site, though she can just feel him subtly pressing his head back into her hand, making her smile.

“Well, worst-case-scenario, we waste a few minutes,” he says. “Best-case, we find something really funny and I can say I told you so.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” she says, her eyes following his cursor on the screen as it hovers over the link that reads “Random Article” on the sidebar. He takes a deep breath, as if he’s preparing himself to jump off a cliff or something. Ladybug rolls her eyes at his dramatics, all too used to it at this point.

“The moment of truth,” he murmurs, “in three… two… one.” He clicks the mouse.

The page loads after a moment, and it is as anticlimactic as Ladybug had anticipated.

"[Ulrico Kostner](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulrico_Kostner),” Adrien reads, “is a retired Italian cross-country skier. He competed at the 1972 and 1976 Olympics in the 30 km, 50 km, and 4x10 km relay with the best achievement of seventh place in the relay in 1976.” That’s all that’s on the page, and she can feel his brows furrowing as she continues to card her fingers through his hair.

“I told you so,” she says. “Now can we do something else?”

“That was just our first try,” he says, already moving his cursor back over to the link. “We’ll get something better this time.”

“Uh huh,” she hums, sure she’ll be stuck here until he finds something that satisfies him.

_This is gonna take a while._

He clicks the button again.

"[The Kurobe Dam](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurobe_Dam),” he reads, “is a variable-radius arch dam, blah blah blah. The project was a difficult engineering feat for the rapidly growing post-World War II Japan, and claimed the lives of 171 people.” He grimaces.

“Next,” Ladybug chimes, just wanting to get this over with.

_Click._

"[Clay Township](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clay_Township,_Wayne_County,_Iowa) is a township in Wayne County, Iowa, USA.”

_Click._

"[The Decapod](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Decapod) is the third episode of the second series of the 1960s cult British spy-fi—”

_Click._

"[Write precompensation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Write_precompensation) is a technical aspect of the design of hard disks—”

_Click_.

"[Glyphodes obscura](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glyphodes_obscura) is a moth in—”

_Click._

Ladybug just continues to run her fingers through his hair, watching him get more and more perturbed as he goes through page after page of boring articles. Eventually, he stops reading them aloud, taking just enough time to read title and probably the first sentence before clicking on to the next. Ladybug just patiently watches, not even noticing the articles flashing across the screen, just running her fingers through his hair, glad she finally got a moment out of her busy schedule to come by, even if he isn’t paying any attention to her.

It’s five minutes later when he finally throws his arms up, leans back in his chair in defeat, and says, “I’m done.”

"[James Vincent Murphy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Vincent_Murphy),” Ladybug reads aloud, “was an Irish translator, writer, and journalist, who published one of the first complete English translations of _Mein Kampf_ in 1939.” She snorts. “Nice.”

“You’re right,” he grumbles, leaning back into her hand. “The Internet is full of a bunch of liars.”

Ladybug disentangles her fingers from Adrien’s hair and reaches over him, clicking the mouse to pull up another random article.

“[’Are You Really Mine?’](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_You_Really_Mine%3F) is a popular song,” she reads, her voice soft. “The best-known recording of the song was done by Jimmie Rodgers, charting number 10 on the US Billboard chart in 1958.”

“The fact that you got a decent one on your first try is just plain unfair,” Adrien grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You should find a recording of the song,” she says, her fingers returning to his hair, softly moving through the blond strands. “I’m sure there’s one on Youtube.”

“Okay,” he says, leaning back forward and pulling up a new tab on the computer. It only takes him a minute to pull up Youtube and find [a recording of the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys0D0SUPBqo), clicking play and turning up his computer’s volume. The moment the light piano notes start to play, Ladybug spins his chair around and takes his hands in hers.

“Dance with me,” she says, pulling him out of the chair and to his feet. He stumbles slightly, probably out of surprise more than anything.

“To this song?” he asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion as she pulls him to the middle of the room.

“Honestly, I really just want you to hold me right now,” she says, her fingers still intertwined with his. He blinks at her, seeming taken aback.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” he says, gently pulling her against him. She immediately tucks her head against his shoulder, one hand on the back of his shoulder, the other still clasped in his and out to the side. She closes her eyes and just lets herself get lost in the feel of him, the warmth that seems to just radiate off him and seep into her bones. They sway gently to the music, the strange voices echoing around his cavernous room and seeming to fill it. He presses a kiss into her hair, and the gesture makes her feel warm all the way down to her toes, makes her sigh contentedly.

“Rough few weeks?” he asks into her hair.

“You have no idea,” she says, just wanting to forget it all for a little bit, wishing she could just live in his embrace. For now, it’s enough to just let him hold her for the little time they have, enjoying it while she can.

They stay like that, holding each other and swaying in the middle of his room, the song looping in the background.

_"Are you really really mine, really mine, really mine?_

_Will my lucky little star really shine, really shine?_

_Kiss me with feeling, make my heart go reeling._

_Make me know that you are really really really mine."_

Yeah. For now, it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had to click through so many bad Wiki pages just to find this song, which was the first thing that wasn't on something random and un-writable (like, say, any of the pages mentioned in this drabble...). Then I just thought the song was really fitting for these two.
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Trying to finish the other’s sentences and failing

The sun has long since sunken below the horizon, coating the city in a darkness that’s only broken by the lights on the Eiffel Tower not too far away. Adrien lounges in front of his computer, checking out the latest news on the Ladyblog, the bright screen lighting up half of his room in an eerie glow. Plagg is curled up in a little ball on his desk and snoozing, not at all bothered by the light, his nose twitching as he mumbles something about Camembert. Adrien chuckles, wondering if there’s any aspect of the kwami’s life that doesn’t revolve around that stinky cheese.

He clicks on a video, a recording Alya took of their latest akuma battle, muting the sound as to not disturb his sleeping kwami. The footage is a little shaky, which is to be expected considering it was shot on a cell phone while running away from an akuma. But, once again, Adrien is amazed by how much of the fight Alya managed to get on camera. He watches, fully planning to analyze his own fighting to see what he can improve. But, as always, he’s immediately drawn to watching Ladybug. His Lady, the love of his life, fights with such grace and passion, her attacks carefully thought out and planned, each strike and whip of her yo-yo precise, calculated. Her mouth moves as she calls out, and if Adrien’s memory serves him, she had been telling him the location of the akuma. Then she darts out of the way, faster than a whip, just dodging another of the akuma’s attacks. He watches her in silent fascination, taking in every move she makes, the steely look of determination, the effortless confidence she exudes.

God, he loves her so much.

He clicks off the video and continues to scroll, glancing at pictures people have uploaded recently, mostly selfies taken with the heroes while they were out on patrol. It had become a recent trend, trying to get a selfie with them when they’re not battling akumas. He and Ladybug have indulged the craze, pausing in their routes to throw up a peace-sign or two. It was fun.

He’s interrupted from his musings when Plagg suddenly sits upright, drawing Adrien’s attention. His eyes dart around before landing on the window.

“Incoming,” the kwami says before dive-bombing into his desk and phasing into one of the drawers.

There’s a tap on his window less than a second later. He quickly jumps out of his seat and runs over to open the window and let her in.

“Hey,” he says as she climbs inside, wondering why she came by this late. Sure, she’s begun visiting him the last few months, but never at this hour. He wonders if there’s an akuma that he didn’t hear about. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” she says, standing in front of him and staring down at the floor as he closes the window, fiddling with her fingers in front of her. She looks nervous, and that just confuses him even more. She hasn’t looked this nervous since those first few visits. He turns and lightly touches her shoulders.

“What’s up?” he asks, gently running his hands down her arms. The light from his computer casts them both in an odd glow.

“I need to talk to you,” she says, still not looking up at him. He continues stroking her arms.

“About what?” he asks.

“I, um,” she says, finally looking up at him, “I know your secret.”

“What secret?” he asks, stilling his hands. He watches her, waiting for some indication. Then she glances at his right hand on her arm, the hand with the ring, before she looks back up, meeting his eyes with a small smile. _Oh._

“I, um, I know,” she says, and in the bit of light coming from across the room, he can just see a red tinge appear on her cheeks.

_She knows._

_She knows I’m Chat Noir._

“Oh,” he says, not sure what else to say. This is huge, and frankly, his mind is completely failing him right now. _She knows._

“Yeah,” she says, glancing down at her feet again.

“How did you find out?” he asks, feeling a little numb. _What if she’s mad? Is she disappointed that it’s me? Is she mad that she found out so easily? What did I do wrong?_

“It was, um, just a few things you said,” she says softly, still staring down at the floor. “You’ve been giving off a few hints over the last few weeks, and I sorta just pieced it all together.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what to say to that. He thought he had been so careful. But, maybe he accidentally let a few things slip, said some things that only Chat would know. She’s smart. She was bound to figure it out eventually. He realizes he’s still holding onto her arms, so he let’s go of her and slowly lowers his hands to his sides, suddenly not knowing what to do. For once, he can’t read her. She’s just staring at the ground, not giving him any clues about what she’s thinking. “I’m… I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” he says, taking a small step back, trying to give her some space. “I never meant for you to find out. If you’re upset—”

“What?” she says, suddenly looking up at him, her eyebrows drawn together. “Why would I be upset?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve always wanted to tell you,” he says, rubbing his neck and looking away. “But I always just assumed you wouldn’t want the same thing. At least, not yet. And I didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t ready for—”

“Well, I’m ready now,” she says, and he looks back to see that same fiery determination in her eyes that he always loved, that he fell in love with all those years ago when she stood on the Eiffel Tower and promised Paris that she would protect them.

“You are?” he asks, somewhat in disbelief. He had assumed she’d be mad about figuring out his identity. But if she feels ready to give him hers too, to trust him like that…

“Yes,” she says, eyes blazing, cheeks still pink. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, and I realized that I have nothing to be scared of anymore. I trust you, and I know that you wouldn’t ever try to hurt me, and that you care about me. If this is the next step, then I’m ready to take it if you are.”

“Are you sure?” he asks. “I’m not trying to talk you out of it, but I want to make sure you’re ready. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you might regret. I mean, just because you know doesn’t mean you have to tell me if you don’t want to yet. I’m willing to wait, for however long it takes for you to be comfortable and—”

“Adrien,” she cuts him off, smiling in that endearing way of hers. “Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen this way. I mean, this is by-far the strangest circumstance I have ever been in.”

“The strangest,” he agrees, knowing that superhero identity reveals are wait out of the norm in this society.

“But knowing I’m doing this with you, just knowing that—”

“I’m Chat Noir,” he says softly, finishing her sentence for her.

“—you’re in love with m—Wait, what?”

_Oh._

Her eyes widen, almost comically, and he quickly realizes that they were _not_ having the conversation he thought they were having.

And then he realizes what he just said.

_Oh._

_Shit._

“Were you just about to say that you loved me too?” he asks, trying to steer her away from his epic screw-up. But she’s not taking the bait.

“Did you just say that you’re Chat Noir?” she asks, her voice raising an octave, ending in a squeak. Her whole face blanches, and he’s afraid she’s about to pass out.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Um, no?” he tries, smiling weakly at her. But then she glances down at his right hand again, seeming to notice the ring for the first time, looking back up at him with her mouth gaping open, those blues eyes the size of saucers.

He honestly doesn’t even blame her for screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Adrien... You know what happens when you assume???
> 
> So yeah, love declaration gone horribly wrong... This is why you don't try to finish each other's sentences...
> 
> Also, the worst antagonist of any fic is miscommunication... If you guys didn't see that twist coming from a mile away...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this one related to the prompt better in my head...  
> Anyways, pictures are provided in links for your enjoyment.

“What’s that one?”

“That’s an [Old World swallowtail](http://www.factzoo.com/sites/all/img/insects/butterflies/old-world-swallowtail.jpg).”

“And that one?”

“[Sharp-veined white](https://media.npr.org/assets/img/2015/06/29/3546497514_873468624d_o_wide-003a3ef0b55bcb7073f62922c89fe08be4c74509.jpg?s=1400).”

“Woah. And that one?”

“[Small copper](http://www.rampantscotland.com/butterflies/graphics/butterfly_small_copper_ardardan04718b.jpg).”

“Wow,” Adrien sighs, looking around the _Jardin des Papillons_ greenhouse in awe. Butterflies of all sizes, shapes, and colors flit around, landing on trees and plants lining the small path through the glass building. He turns towards Ladybug with a huge smile. “This place is amazing.”

“Right?” she says, looking around with a small smile. She loves coming here; there’s something so peaceful and beautiful about the garden that draws her back whenever it’s open. Her eyes catch on a small blue butterfly drifting towards them. It spirals above their heads in a lazy circle before it flutters down and lands right on the tip of Adrien’s nose. She laughs as he goes cross-eyed trying to get a good look at it, the movement only serving to scare it off. “[Amanda’s Blue](http://www.learnaboutbutterflies.com/Amanda%27s%20Blue%202PBJ002a.jpg),” she says, pointing to it as it flies off.

“How do you know so much about butterflies?” he asks, walking up to one of the flowering plants to get a closer look at a [monarch](http://www.biologicaldiversity.org/assets/img/species/invertebrates/MonarchButterfly_Flickr_DebbieLong_FPWC.jpg). She stands next to him, watching the orange butterfly slowly open and close its wings as it rests on the plant.

“I came by one day, maybe a year ago,” she says. “I was hoping to learn more about Hawkmoth and the akumas. Maybe see if I could identify the butterfly, what kinds of plants or habitats it likes. It would help in the search for him, you know? The owners helped me however they could, saying I could come back whenever I wanted, free of charge, and ask any questions I could think of. I’ve learned all the butterfly species native to Paris and what they look like because of it.”

“And has it helped you look for Hawkmoth?” he asks, wondering why she never told him (as Chat, that is) that she was looking into this. He could have helped.

“Not really,” she says with a small shrug. “The akumas aren’t any of Paris’s indigenous species. As far as I can tell, they’re not any known specie of butterfly. I’ve looked through books and websites, and I can’t find them anywhere.” She holds out her finger, and the monarch crawls right onto it, sitting for a moment as she examines it before it takes to the air. She sighs. “Just another dead end.”

“Hey,” Adrien says, turning and taking her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. “You’ll find him, alright? I know you will. You are the most capable, amazing person I have ever met, so if anyone can find that maniac, it’s you. Don’t lose hope, okay? Paris believes in you.” He smiles, heat rushing towards his cheeks as he glances down. “I believe in you.”

There’s a pause, the sound of trickling water from the fountain off to the side the only thing filling the silence. But then she squeezes his hands, and he glances up to see that she’s smiling, her cheeks just visibly red beneath the mask.

“Thanks,” she says, giving him a warm smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“Any time, M—Ladybug,” he says, quick to correct himself. She doesn’t seem to notice the small slip, too focused on a [dark brown, almost black butterfly](http://butterfly-conservation.org/files/peacock-underwing1_peter-eeles-web.jpg) circling around them. It lands on his shirt, forcing him to freeze in place as it seems to settle. Gradually, it opens its wings, revealing a muted ruddy red color that highlights four circles, on at the top of each wing, filled with swirling blues and reds and yellows.

“[Peacock](http://butterfly-conservation.org/files/peacock-upperwing1_matt-berry-web.jpg),” Ladybug tells him, giving his hands a soft squeeze, the smile he gives her in return making her face warm up even more. The butterfly, possibly startled when he moved, flies away, arching high up towards the roof of the greenhouse. Adrien watches it go, a beautiful and innocent look of wonder in his eyes as it flies away.

Ladybug doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is _not_ thinking about the butterflies at the end there... These damn sappy kids...
> 
> Yeah, I don't know why the prompt "swallow" made me think of swallowtail butterflies, but that's what I went with... Also, I cannot be held accountable for which kinds of butterflies can be found in Paris, France... I simply went off the list found [here](http://www.focusonnature.com/EuropeButterfliesList.htm)...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	8. Comment War in the Ladyblog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this Ladrien June fic for some Ladynoir because apparently that's what my brain wanted to write...  
> Don't worry... I threw some Ladrien in at the end...  
> PS: I put hover box over some of the usernames for identity purposes (if I didn't make it obvious enough with the italics...)... Hover your mouse over them to see it...

**_ladymodcesaire :_ Mayor Bourgeois declares August 6th to be official Ladybug and Chat Noir Appreciation Day! Be sure to send your love to our favorite heroes on this special day! #GoLB #GoCN**

buggyblogger67: Wow! A whole day dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir! Amazing! You guys do so much for us, so I’m glad we’re finally able to do something for you!

kitty-chat-n0ir: Thanks LB and CN! You guys #rock!

ladybugger1993: Thanks Ladybug and Chat Noir!

saynoto-hawkmoth: Finally! The recognition you guys deserve! Keep up the good work! #youthebest

buginator-rex: No school!!! Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir! #blessed

catbug3000: Go Ladybug and Chat Noir!

luckycharming1075: Congratz LB and CN! You guys are amazing!

lovebug1996: Idk why they don’t just call it Ladybug Appreciation Day… Not like Chat Noir does anything anyways…

  * kitty-chat-n0ir: WTF is wrong with you??? He helps just as much as Ladybug!!!
  * lovebug1996: I don’t see him stopping the akumas and fixing the city. Ladybug’s the real hero! He’s just a sidekick.
  * luckycharming1075: They’re partners, you idiot! That’s not Chat Noir’s job!
  * Click for more replies…



superheroes-for-dayzzz: Way to go guys! You deserve your own month!

catbug1254: Woot woot! No school!

_officialladybug :_ Thanks for all the support, guys! Chat and I couldn’t thank you all enough for everything you do for us! We’re very humbled by the overwhelming gratitude Paris has shown us, and we want you to know that we’ll do everything in our power to keep you all safe! Stay miraculous! #bugout

  * _ladymodcesaire :_ Thanks for stopping by LB! Always great to see you around on the Ladyblog!



                    _officialladybug :_ Always a pleasure, Alya!

  * buggyspots05: OMG IT’S LADYBUG!!! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! ❤
  * catbug2386: YOU ROCK! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! #goLB
  * _officialchatnoir :_ Couldn’t have said it better _meow_ -self, Buginette!



                    _officialladybug :_ Wow Chat… That was your worst one yet…

                    _ officialchatnoir:_ Sounded better out _meow_ -d…

                    catbug3000: You guys are _hiss_ -terical!

                    _ officialchatnoir:_ YESSSSSSS!!!!!! :D

                    _ officialladybug:_ -.-

  * ladynoir38509: Are you and Chat Noir dating??? Because you totally should!!! #powercouple



                    _officialladybug :_ Nope! Chat and I aren’t dating. He’s my friend and my partner. But thanks for the support!

                    ladynoir38509: OMG YOU REPLIED TO ME!!!!!!!

                    _ officialchatnoir:_ Oh, come on Bugaboo! We shouldn't need to hide our love anymore! ❤ :*

                    _officialladybug :_ Chat, I stg…

                    _ officialchatnoir:_ ;)

                    ladynoir38509: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  * ladylover2001: YOU’RE THE BEST LADYBUG! I KNOW YOU’LL BEAT HAWKMOTH!!!
  * chatnoirs-kitten01: Hopefully Hawkmoth gives you and Chat a day off! Lord knows you two deserve it! Keep up the good work, and keep fighting the good fight! #goLB #goCN



                    _ officialladybug:_ Evil never rests! Thankfully, I don’t either! Lol! Thanks for the support!

  * cataclysn100: you suck ladybug! chat noir is the real hero!



                    _officialchatnoir :_ Haha you’re gonna wish you never said that

                    _officialladybug :_ Chat no

                    _officialchatnoir :_ Chat yes

                    _Account cataclysn100 has been deactivated…_

  * luckycataclysm1000: YOU ROCK LB! THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME!!! #yourule
  * ladynoir27409: Thanks for everything you guys do! Paris could never repay you for all the amazing things you do for us! Hopefully this day serves as at least a small token of our gratitude!
  * akumanonymous15: You’re all a bunch of sheep. You think they’re fighting for you? It’s all a conspiracy! They work for Hawkmoth! Open your damn eyes, you idiots! Once they gain our trust, they’re just going to overthrow the government and hand Paris over to their leader. You can’t trust them. Read more…



                    _ officialladybug:_ Wow, I forgot you people existed…

                    akumanonymous15: So you admit that you’re working for Hawkmoth?!

                    _officialladybug :_ I admit that you’re nuts.

                    _officialchatnoir :_ Be careful Ladybug… We don’t want him to find out about our _evil plans_!!! *insert evil laugh*

                    _officialladybug :_ You’re just gonna make it worse, Chat…

                    akumanonymous15: I KNEW IT!

                    _officialladybug :_ *face palm*

                    _officialchatnoir :_ :3

  * zig-zagheroes: You guys rock! Stay miraculous!!!
  * chitchatnoir30: You rock LB! Keep up the good work! When you get Hawkmoth, he’ll never know what hit him!
  * _bug-bourgeois :_ You’re welcome, Ladybug! The whole thing was my idea, and Daddy agreed! You should come by the hotel so we can hang out!



                     _officialladybug :_ Thanks Chloe…

  * bugbeliever: I bet this isn’t even the real Ladybug account. If she’s real, she’ll reply to this comment…



                    bugbeliever: See, she’s not the real one…

  * Click for more replies…



luckycatbug16: A whole day dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir!? Sweet!!!

coccinelle-chat: Wait… I thought _every_ day was Ladybug and Chat Noir Appreciation Day!?!?!  >;)

_ladymodagreste :_ So glad the mayor decided to dedicate this day to them! Fun fact, for those that don’t know. August 6th marks the anniversary of when Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared in public to save Paris! Certainly a day to be remembered…

  * _officialladybug :_ Thanks Adrien! :*
  * _officialladybug :_ Crap! I meant “:)”… Not “:*”… Typo…
  * _officialchatnoir :_ My Lady!?! Who is this dashing young man you are flirting with!?! Does our love mean so little to you??? Fine, I will concede to this charming, witty, intelligent, handsome young man if I must… I shall yearn for you from afar…
  * _officialladybug :_ Chat wtf…



astruc-hawkdaddy: Woohoo! No school!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... The Ladrien is Adrien trying to be his own wingman as Chat... Smooooooooth Agreste... Also, Alya made him a mod on the Ladyblog... ~~Fight me...~~ Besides that, it's mostly Ladynoir... I apologize...
> 
> But yeah... This prompt was stumping me a little, so I just started typing, and this is what came out... How many Easter Eggs can you find??? Lol
> 
> Come check _meow_ t on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Witchcraft

“Please, Ladybug!”

“Adrien, I told you, I have to _go_ ,” she giggles, lightly trying to tug her arm out of his grip. “I have stuff I need to do!”

“Please, just stay a little longer,” he whines, pouting his bottom lip at her.

“Not gonna work, sweetie,” she says, finally twisting her wrist out of his hand and giving his cheek a light pat before turning and walking towards the window. “Maybe next time.”

“Just five more minutes?” he whimpers lamely, running to get back in front of her. “I’ll do anything. Do you want me to beg? I’ll beg.” He all but throws himself onto the ground in front of her, his nose down and his hands outstretched towards her, as if he was about to start praying to her. “Please, please, please, please, please,” he begs, his voice slightly muffled. Ladybug laughs.

“Tell you what,” she says, holding her hand behind her back and out of his view. He immediately jumps up off the ground, seeming to think that she’s agreeing. “If you can guess how many and which fingers I am holding up, I will stay for another five minutes.”

“Oh, come on,” he whines, his shoulders slumping. “That’s impossible.”

“Not impossible,” she corrects him. “Just improbable.” He squints his eyes at her, and she just laughs. “Come on sweetie. Tick tock. I don’t have all day.”

“Ugh,” he groans, looking to the side dejectedly. But suddenly, his eyes lock onto something behind her and something flickers in them, some little glint of mischief. She quickly glances behind her to make sure that there is no mirror or anything that he could use to cheat. “Okay, so I’m labelling the fingers one, two, three, four, and five,” he says, counting off his fingers from thumb to pinky.

“Whatever makes you happy,” she says. He seems to think for a moment as he stares off into some space just to the right of her head, tapping his finger against his chin.

“One, four, and five,” he says, smirking. “Final answer.”

“How the hell—?” Ladybug looks behind her again, sure he must have used some mirror or something to cheat, because there is no _way_ he could have guessed that on his own. But, there’s nothing behind her besides his bed. She turns back to him, eyes wide. “How did you do that?”

“I guess a little bit of your luck is rubbing off on me,” he shrugs, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Frickin' witchcraft is what it is,” she murmurs, and he just laughs as he presses his lips to hers, fully intending to use the most of his five minutes.

She doesn’t notice the little black figure zip back over to the desk, fully intending to get his fill of Camembert as a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some benefits to having an easily-bribed kwami... Plagg's gonna be eating like a king tonight...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Wardrobe Malfunction

“Crap, crap, crap. Father is going to _kill_ me.”

Adrien hastily wipes at his tie, trying to get the stain off. But it’s no use. The five-hundred-euro tie is as good as ruined, a big red wine stain quite visible smack in the middle of it. He tosses the wet paper towel into the trash can with a groan, leaning forward on the bathroom sink.

The party had been going well. It was boring, but it was going well. He only had to smile and shake hands with a few people before he could sneak away and relax in the corner of the ballroom for a while. He could sit back and watch in fascination as Paris’s elites mingled idly with one another, gossiping about anything from the latest fashion trends to the latest scandals.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been invited to the party by the mayor himself. Ladybug had reluctantly said she would think about it (which, in Adrien’s book, meant she wasn’t coming), and Chat had politely declined. He’d said that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to go (which he didn’t), but that he had a previous engagement. And it was true; he had somewhere to be. In fact, that place was the very same party, just in a suit and tie instead of cat ears. The Agrestes had been invited, so Adrien was obligated to go by his father. And, as with any other boring adult party, he found himself a corner to casually hang out in until his father decided to leave.

He was doing pretty well of not attracting any attention to himself until _she_ walked in.

Stunning strapless red gown, dark hair loose on her shoulders and pulled back out of her face by long red ribbons, spotted mask still perfectly in place.

His Lady was breathtaking.

He hadn’t even realized he’s begun walking towards her until he walked right into another guest who had been nursing a glass of red wine.

So now here he is, in the men’s bathroom, preparing to go out and face his father’s rage, hoping his Lady doesn’t see him getting scolded like a puppy.

_This is a nightmare._

He’s knocked out of his thoughts by a slamming noise, as if someone yanked the bathroom door closed, followed by a tell-tale _click_ of a deadbolt lock turning. Curious, Adrien takes a step back from the sink and peeks around the wall at the door, immediately recognizing a certain red-dressed superheroine leaning back against the door as if she just had to fend off a hundred akumas.

“Um,” Adrien says, getting her attention. She meets his eyes, and all the color immediately drains from her face.

“Crap. I um,” she stammers, standing back up straight and turning back towards the door, her face going red. “I thought this, uh, was the girl’s room. Sorry. I’ll leave n—”

“It’s okay,” Adrien says, making her stop before she could unlock the door. “I’m the only one in here. Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh,” she says, still seeming mildly uncomfortable as she rubs her arm, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Escaping the masses?” he asks lightly. The joke has the desired effect, as she seems to relax again, leaning back against the door and breathing out a laugh.

“Are these things always like this?” she asks. “I’ve never had so many rich old men schmooze all over me before.”

“It’s pretty much a given at parties like this,” he says, giving her a small, sympathetic smile. “You get used to it.”

“Not sure I _want_ to get used to it,” she sighs. If he was being completely honest, Adrien’s just surprised Ladybug is actually holding a conversation with him, his civilian self. Maybe she’s a fan. “Though judging by the fact that I found you in here, I’d assume I’m preaching to the choir, hm?”

“You’re not wrong,” he chuckles, leaning against the sink counter. “My father drags me along to these parties. I’d honestly rather be anywhere else.”

“Yeah, I can see why Chat weaseled his way out of it,” she says, and Adrien almost has to laugh. _If only she knew._ A moment of silence settles between them, but it only takes a moment for Ladybug to notice his tie and its current state. Her eyebrows scrunch together. “Did I miss some new fashion trend, or…?”

“No, I um,” he laughs, rubbing his neck. “I ran into someone,” _when I was distracted by your beauty_ , “and they spilled some wine on it. I was trying to get the stain off, but nothing seems to be working.”

“Oh!” she exclaims. “Well, in my experience, club soda tends to work pretty well at getting wine spots off most—shit shit shit Tikki no!”

There’s a moment between the blinding pink light and the recognition when he considers the fact that he never knew Ladybug’s transformation phrase. In retrospect, “spots on” and “spots off” makes a lot of sense, especially considering his are “claws out” and “claws in”.

And then the recognition hits him like a brick to the face, and his jaw almost hits the floor.

“Marinette?” he almost screams, completely in shock.

“Uhhhhh, no?” she tries, but the damage is done, and he knows now. There’s no denying it; it’s her. Sure, the only difference at the moment is the lack of a mask, but that apparently makes all the difference, because he would know his classmate anywhere, and that is _definitely_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing in front of him looking like she wants to implode.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, leaning back against the counter. Needless to say, this is _not_ where he was expecting this night to go. “Holy shit, how did I not figure that out?”

“Look, you can’t tell _anyone_ , okay?” she whispers, her tone deathly serious even though her eyes are wide and terrified. “It’s not just my safety on the line now; it’s yours.”

“Mari, I would _never_ tell anyone,” he says, though at the moment, his brain is a little preoccupied fitting all the puzzle pieces together. Besides the obvious looks (because _hello_ that was so obvious), there’s the passion, the drive, the confidence, the willpower, and so much more that they both have in common. Marinette and Ladybug are basically the same person. They _are_ the same person. _How did I not figure this out? It’s so obvious!_

“You swear?” she asks.

“I swear on my life,” he says, pulling himself out of his thoughts, planning on sorting through all this later. She seems to take that to heart, her body going from ram-rod straight to slightly hunched, almost as if a thousand-ton weight just got dropped onto her shoulders. He wonders if he’s the only one that knows her secret, and if so, how ironic it is that it was _him_ that found out.

“God, this was _not_ how I was expecting this night to go,” she breathes, leaning back against the door. She looks absolutely exhausted.

“You’re telling me,” he says. Knowing Ladybug (and Marinette), he can only assume she’s internally beating herself up over letting her identity slip. She was always concerned with keeping their identities secret, so to know that she just gave her identity away to a civilian (as far as she knows) must hurt quite a bit. Hell, she might even feel bad that someone else knows before she got to tell Chat Noir. His lips slowly stretch into a smirk.

“I bet I can make it even,” he says, knowing there’s no better time than the present. She gives him a confused look, but he just holds open his jacket. “Plagg. Claws out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why have just one wardrobe malfunction when you can have _two_??? Mwahaha
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	11. Nap

Adrien has just enough energy to call off his transformation before he collapses onto his bed, his nose smooshed against the mattress as he toes off his shoes and crawls up under the covers. Even Plagg must be feeling the effects of the long patrol, as his kwami floats off to his drawer without a peep, probably not having enough energy to even think about eating.

The new patrol route had taken them to the outer reaches of the city, and the longer path had added hours to their normal routine, draining them both. Ladybug, after her tenth yawn over the span of fifteen minutes, had finally called it off and said they’d resume the route tomorrow night. Adrien’s just glad he made it home without passing out in some random alley.

He’s tucked up under his blankets, just about to nod off, when there’s a soft tapping sound on his window. He opens one eye just wide enough to make out a familiar shadow crouching outside his window, hand resting against the glass. He waves her in, not even willing to leave his bed and hoping she’ll figure out that it’s unlocked.

The window opens and closes with a soft creak, and he faintly hears her footsteps padding across his wood floor.

“Late night?” he mumbles into the room. He lifts the covers, and the bed dips as she climbs in, immediately wrapping her arms around him as he lets the covers fall back over them. She hums in response. “You should probably go home.”

“Too tired,” she murmurs, her hair brushing against his neck as she burrows her head under his chin. “Your house was closer.” A small part of him files that information away for later consideration. He wraps his arm around her, his fingers splaying on her back, the soft spandex-like material familiar now.

“Still,” he says, pausing with a yawn. “Don’t want people to find you here.” He pulls her against him, feeling himself drifting, the dark fuzz of sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness.

“Just a quick nap,” she says against his neck. He likes how warm and comfortable she feels in his arms.

“Okay,” he agrees, his words slurring as sleep finally pulls him under. “Just a quick nap.”

They’re both asleep within seconds, neither stirring until the sun begins to rise hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little shorty. Pre-reveal, if that wasn't evident. :)
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	12. Small(ish)

“I am Monsieur Small, and I am sick of being picked on for how short I am! So, from now on, _I_ will be the tallest!”

“So, why am I here?” Adrien asks, pulling at the rope binding his hands behind him to a pole in the school courtyard.

“You, Mr. Model,” the akuma says, pointing a colorful meter stick right at his nose, “are the physical embodiment of male attractiveness.”

“Thank you?” Adrien says, cocking his head to the side.

“Which also means,” the akuma continues, spinning back away from him and waving his meter stick around dramatically, “that you are a perfect, oh-so-tall height.” Adrien bets that the butterfly is in that stick. Too bad he can’t transform right now and just has to wait for Ladybug. “Which means that I don’t like you, and you will be my first victim.”

“Just so you know,” Adrien says, stalling for time, “if you try to shrink me or something, my father will personally hunt you down, and that is _not_ something you want.”

“I’m sure I can handle M. Agreste,” Monsieur Small says, pointing the meter stick back at Adrien, the end of it sparking with a red energy. Adrien swallows, sure that whatever’s about to happen isn’t going to feel too good.

“Can we maybe talk about—”

“Hey!” Ladybug yells, and Adrien breathes out a sigh of relief when the akuma whips around to face the spotted heroine that just appeared a few meters behind him. She looks livid. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

There’s a beat, a moment of pure silence during which Adrien is sure there would be crickets chirping if this were some tacky American movie. Instead, they have an akuma seething with anger, probably about to start monologuing again, and a confused Ladybug standing in a defensive position waiting for an attack.

Adrien just bursts out laughing, tears pricking his eyes.

“That’s not funny!” the akuma screams, but that only makes Adrien laugh harder.

“Your… own… size!” Adrien chokes out between laughs, trying to rein it in and failing miserably. It was the perfect, accidental pun, and it came from none other than his Lady.

“It’s not funny!” the akuma screams again, stomping his foot in anger.

“Did I miss something?” Ladybug asks, her defensive posture loosening just the tiniest bit.

“I am Monsieur Small, and—”

“Ooh,” Ladybug says. “Now I get it.” Adrien almost chokes he’s laughing so hard.

“This is no laughing matter!” the akuma cries, turning to point his meter stick back at Adrien. “Cease immediately, or I will make you so small that they won’t be able to see you with a microscope!”

“Wait, you think you’re short?” Ladybug asks, bringing the akuma’s attention back to her. “How tall are you?”

“I am exactly 157 centimeters,” the akuma declares with a flourish, “which will soon make me the tallest person in Paris when I am through with all of—”

“But that’s not that short!” Ladybug exclaims, her defensive posture all but gone now. “I mean, you’re taller than me! I’m only 155 centimeters!”

“But you’re a girl,” the akuma drawls, and Adrien is just beginning to catch his breath again, gasping in air with tears rolling down his face. “You’re naturally shorter. Boys are supposed to be taller.”

“But you’re not _small_ ,” Ladybug emphasizes. “You’re… You’re…”

“Small-ish?” Adrien supplies, earning him a glare from the akuma. He just grins, and Ladybug snorts.

“Monsieur Small-ish,” she chuckles, earning her own glare from the akuma.

“Enough!” he cries, pointing his stick back at Adrien. “Relinquish your Miraculous now, and I will spare him.”

“Oh no!” Adrien coos. “Help! I don’t want to be small-ish!” They both burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and Adrien is sure he would be on the ground right now if he wasn’t still tied up. The whole thing is just so ridiculous, and that’s coming from a guy that had to fight a giant pigeon-man not too long ago. Monsieur Small(ish) roars in aggravation, trying to make them stop laughing, but he only serves to fuel their hysterics, especially when his face starts to turn a bright shade of red.

Ladybug seems to put herself together enough to go into action, and the akuma is too busy fuming to notice her yo-yo wrap around his meter stick before it’s ripped out of his hands and broken over her knee. After the Miraculous Cure and after the dark magic melts away from the boy’s body, Ladybug roars with laughter, ending up on the ground within seconds. Adrien isn’t too far behind.

His akuma form was shorter than he is.

The akuma made him _shorter_.

Just when he thought Hawkmoth was getting desperate.

When they find that bastard, Adrien will _never_ let him live this one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight so _here_! *throws chapter and runs away*
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	13. "Wait! I can explain!"

A familiar _tap-tap_ on his window draws Adrien’s attention away from his Physics homework. He looks up to see Ladybug hanging outside his window, something tucked under her arm and a small smile on her lips. When she gives him a small wave, he jumps up to go let her in.

“I don’t have much time,” Ladybug says, opting to sit on his windowsill instead of coming all the way into his room once he gets the window open. He leans against the window next to her as she grabs the small cardboard box she had tucked under her arm. “I just wanted to run by and give this to you,” she says, holding out the box. “Happy Belated Birthday, Adrien. Sorry it’s a few days late.”

“Oh my gosh, Ladybug,” Adrien gasps, taking the box from her and inspecting it before looking back at her. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” she says, smiling. “I wanted to. It didn’t cost me anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Curious (and a bit flattered that his Lady bothered to get him something), he opens the box, running his fingers over the soft, red material inside before pulling it out.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs, taking in the delicate black needlework designs on the red beanie, smiling as he runs his fingers across them. He can’t help but feel a little like this is her way of claiming him, putting him in her colors. It makes something swell in his chest.

“Thanks,” she says, her face flushing red as she glances down at her feet, swinging lightly above the ground. “I wasn’t sure about the needlework, but I thought it needed a little _something_ to make it more interesting—”

“Did you make this?” he asks incredulously. He watches her blush deepen.

“Maybe,” she says, still staring at her feet. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” he exclaims, holding it against his chest. “Thank you, Ladybug.” She looks back up at him, smiling the most radiant smile he has ever seen, and he vows to make her smile like that more often.

“You’re welcome,” she says, smiling at him for another moment before standing up. “Now, I have to go. I’ll stop by later if I can, okay?”

“I’ll look forward to it,” he says, and she looks down at him, gives him one more smile, and then whips out her yo-yo and swings off. He watches her disappear into the streets of Paris, the beanie held close to his chest the whole time.

* * *

_Tap-tap._

She’s hanging outside of his window, feet braced against the adjacent wall as if she just rappelled down from his roof. The sun is just beginning to set, and Marinette had finished her Physics homework with some daylight to spare, so she decided to come pay Adrien another visit today. As Ladybug, that is. It’s the only way she has any semblance of confidence around him, in the suit. And after her first casual visit over a year ago, she just kept coming back, egged on by the fact that he seemed to enjoy her company.

She’s just happy to finally get to know him better.

_Tap-tap._

It finally gets his attention, causing him to jump. Ladybug scrunches her eyebrows, wondering what had him so entranced at his desk that she had scared him. He rushes over, popping open the window to let her in. She climbs in and closes it behind her, turning back to find that he’s…

He’s standing a few meters away, eyes seeming to search hers for something, his forehead scrunched, his hands holding something behind his back. The look gives her pause.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asks, not sure what the sudden apprehension is about. They got past this level of awkwardness after the first month of visits. Did she do something to bring it back? _Was the gift too much? Did I scare him?_

“Um, yeah,” he says. “I just…” He pauses, giving her a contemplative look before bringing his hands in front of him, revealing that he had been holding the red beanie behind his back. _God, it was the gift, I freaked him out. Damn it, Marinette. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Look, if you don’t want it, I won’t be offended or anything—”

“No, no,” he assures her, his fingers absently running along the embroidery. “No, I love it. I just…” His finger pauses on one of the curls, and Ladybug looks back at his face to find that he’s still staring intently at her, still searching. And then he takes in a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling before he steps forward and flips the beanie inside-out, holding it out towards her to show her something. “Why does it have Marinette’s name in it?”

Ladybug’s immediate response is to tell him he’s crazy, that there’s no way the hat has that name in it. But her heart stops in her chest when she comes face-to-face with her signature, sewn right into the inside seam of the beanie in the same delicate curves as the outside. She had signed the hat. On accident. She stops breathing.

_The one time I’m_ not _supposed to sign something._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Think Marinette. Think!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Are you—” Adrien starts.

“Wait!” she cuts him off, not wanting him to try to make that connection. He _can’t_ make that connection. That is the _one_ thing he isn’t allowed to find out. “I can explain.”

“I’m all ears,” he says, lowering his hands back down to his sides, the beanie clutched in his fingers.

_Shit._

_Think. Think. Think._

“I, um, I,” she stammers, looking off to the side, not willing to look him in the eye in case he’ll pull the truth from them. “I…” _Shit, shit, shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen._ “I…”

“Did you buy the hat from someone?” he asks, and suddenly her heart kickstarts, willing to grab onto any explanation she can get her hands on. Anything but the truth.

“I… yeah,” she says, looking down at her feet, scuffing them on the ground. “Yeah. I bought it from Marinette. I—I asked her to make it.”

“So, you didn’t make it?” he asks, his tone slightly disappointed. Now she _really_ doesn’t want to look at him.

“I didn’t,” she lies. “I just… I thought you’d like it more if you thought I made it. I didn’t realize she signed it.” _At least that’s not a lie,_ she thinks. She doesn’t even remember stitching her name into it, probably too happy about making it for him to realize she was doing it. And now she has to lie to him to save her own skin. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ “Sorry.”

“I’m not mad,” he says. _I’m lying to you. You should be mad._

“You probably should be,” she mumbles, wringing her hands behind her back. “I lied to you.” _I don’t like lying to you._

“I know,” he says, his hand gently touching her arm, rubbing up and down. She finally pulls her eyes back up to his, blue meeting green and finding understanding in them. “But I’m not mad about it. You messed up. It happens. I mess up too.” He gives her a small smile, his hand drifting up, gently caressing her neck. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to lie to me, okay? I still love the hat, even if you didn’t make it. You got it for me, so I love it. Okay?” He leans in and touches his forehead to hers, and her breathing stutters at the sudden proximity, at the intimacy of it.

“Okay,” she whispers, not wanting this moment to break. He’s so close that she can feel his breath on her lips, soft and steady. _He should hate me. Why doesn’t he hate me?_

He presses his lips to hers, and the shock makes Ladybug stiffen up before she melts into him, the kiss soft, but oh-so warm, sending electricity all the way down to her toes, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. She’s always imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers and his hands gently holding her. All she can think to describe it is that it’s like fireworks in her brain, everything sparking and screaming over how long she has wanted this to happen, that it’s actually happening, that his lips are soft and everywhere he’s touching her feels electrified. It’s a quick kiss, hardly longer than a few seconds, but Ladybug’s heart is hammering all the same, and she’s just glad she’s somehow still on her feet when they part.

_Adrien Agreste just kissed me._

_He kissed me._

_I just kissed Adrien Agreste._

_And he kissed me back._

“I, um,” she stammers, taking a step back out of his reach, her face warm. “I’m gonna head down—out.”

“Okay,” he says, and she risks a glance to see he’s smiling, a small, sappy, dreamy smile on his lips, before she turns and fumbles his window open. She needs to go before she makes a fool out of herself. Lord knows she needs time to digest what just happened. And maybe relive it a few times. Maybe figure out how to make it happen again…

“I… Bye,” she says, flicking her wrist out, her yo-yo catching on something, and swinging out into the darkening sky.

She waits until she’s a few blocks away before she lets out a whoop of joy.

* * *

“Bye, Marinette,” he murmurs, watching as she turns into no more than a red speck swinging away on the horizon, the beanie still clutched in his hand, his finger tracing her curling signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my mind, the moment he saw the signature, it was, like, one of those epiphany moments when everything just fell into place in his mind, and he knew without-a-doubt that it was her. Then, when he confronts her about it, he's more just trying to see if she's willing to admit to it or not, and when he sees she's floundering and that she's seriously freaking out, he gives her an out so that she can reveal it when she's ready. ~~Which is also why he was disappointed when he confirmed that she "didn't make it"... He really wants her to tell him, but he's willing to wait...~~
> 
> Always the gentleman...
> 
> ~~Plus Ladrien kisses AHHHHHHHHH!!!!~~
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com/)!


	14. Merry-go-round

“Relax, LB. No one is going to recognize you.” Adrien lightly bumps her shoulder as they walk down the sidewalk, his demeanor completely carefree. Ladybug, on the other hand, has her head bowed and her hands stuffed deep into her hoodie’s pockets, though it has nothing to do with the chilly breeze blowing through the street. Even with her hood up and her sunglasses on, she still feels like someone will recognize her and make a scene. She’s never tried walking around on the streets like this, in the suit while also hiding the telling red and black with a hoodie, jeans, and shoes. The spandex-like material of the suit feels strange rubbing against the normal clothing, and she simply can’t get over the convoluted-ness of the fact that she’s wearing a disguise to hide the disguise she wears to protect her identity. Combine that with the fact that the sun is setting, meaning that she’s going to have to take off the sunglasses (the main thing obscuring her mask) soon if she wants to avoid walking into a light pole when it gets too dark, and she’s just a nervous wreck. “Seriously, LB. You’re attracting more attention to yourself than if you just relax.”

“I know, I know,” she sighs, trying to will the tension out of her shoulders and back.

“Trust me,” he says. She glances over to see that he’s walking comfortably, his head tilted down just enough to create a shadow to hide his features, the rest of him completely relaxed. “I’ve done this a million times before.”

“You’ve taken a million superhero girlfriends to dinner?” she jokes.

“Haha, you know what I mean,” he says, and she can tell he’s rolling his eyes without even needing to see them. “I’ve been going out in disguise since I was old enough to count. I’m basically a professional disguise artist.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have a big red and black thing practically tattooed on your face,” she says, ducking her head again when she passes someone who seems to take a closer look at her. “How do you live like this?”

“Like I said,” he says, looping his arm through hers and sliding his hand back into his own pocket. “Practice. I’ve been doing it for years.” He turns a corner, gently tugging her along with him. She realizes they’re heading in the direction of her home, which once again sets her on edge (though that’s not his fault since he has no idea).

“What a way to live,” she deadpans, earning a dry chuckle.

“Hey. We made it through dinner with only the waiter finding out,” Adrien says. “And after that tip I left, he’s not going to say a word. So don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” she says, smiling as he steers them into the park across the street from her home. There are a few people milling around and sitting on benches, but for the most part, the park is quiet, the only sounds coming from the music playing from the merry-go-round. The sun is almost completely below the horizon, making it very difficult to see through her sunglasses, so she takes them off and puts them in her pocket. The light breeze just barely brushes through the trees, pulling off a few yellowing leaves as it goes.

“Well, I’d say I have about an hour until my father gets back and finds me missing, so what would you like to do?” He turns to face her, and he must have taken off his glasses while she wasn’t looking because his eyes meet hers with a small smile. She snorts, glancing around the park, her eyes landing on flashing lights and fiberglass horses.

“The merry-go-round,” she says, pulling him towards it. He laughs, letting himself get dragged along.

“Someone’s feeling bold,” he says. “Especially considering you had your face practically glued to the concrete earlier, and now you’re heading _towards_ the bright lights and loud music?”

“Call me crazy,” she giggles.

“Okay. You’re crazy,” he agrees, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Guess I asked for that one,” she says, pulling him up onto the platform. He exchanges a few words with the operator, opting to talk instead of her. She spends the time choosing her valiant stead, quickly deciding on the purple and pink unicorn and hopping on. It’s been so long since she’s ridden one of these, it almost reminds her of when she was younger and her parents would bring her over here on their work breaks.

“The pink one,” Adrien says, coming up from behind her. “I expect nothing less.”

“You gonna go ride the submarine?” Ladybug says, shooting him a smirk. “Or maybe the Ladybug?”

“I think I’m just going to chill right here, thanks,” he says, but even with his hood up, she can see the pink spreading across his cheeks at the insinuation. She laughs, and right as he pouts his lip at her, the carousel lurches forward. Adrien stumbles a little before grabbing onto the rail going through her unicorn, and then the merry-go-round begins moving. It’s slow, a catchy little children’s song playing as they spin, her unicorn shifting up and down in time as if it were running, the lights bouncing off some of Adrien’s golden hair that is peeking out from his hood. Still holding the railing, he leans back, letting himself recline and hang from his arm and closing his eyes with a content smile on his lips. Ladybug watches him, drinking in that happy little smile and the absolute serenity in his expression. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look this at peace, this satisfied. _Is this how he looks when he’s not cooped up inside that house and is free to do as he pleases?_ She’s not sure how that makes her feel.

Actually, she does. It makes her want to wring Gabriel Agreste’s neck for not letting him smile like that anymore. If this is how he looks after just a few hours out on the town, then M. Agreste must really be trapping him in that house in worse ways than she thought.

When she gets home, she’s ripping up all her Agreste Fashion magazine snippets.

But for now, she’s just going to enjoy that warm little smile and the lazy comfort about him as he reclines on open air, looking like he belongs there. He deserves a break every once in a while. He deserves to be happy.

“If you fall, I’m going to laugh at your sorry butt,” she says, and he doesn’t even bother opening his eyes, the only indication that he heard her being the fact that the corners of his lips turn up even further.

“A little faith, please,” he comments. The carousel tune changes to something she thinks she vaguely recognizes, and the unicorn continues running.

“I’ve watched you trip over a couch before,” she says cheekily. “My faith does not lie in your grace.”

“Well, let me tell you,” he says, his finger tapping on the pole. “This is one thing you can trust I am comfortable around.”

“Are you insinuating you know your way around a pole?” she teases. That makes him open his eyes, but the look she gives him, eyes lidded and smile crooked, makes something flutter in her chest.

“Would you like to find out?” he asks, his voice like silk. Now it’s Ladybug’s turn to blush, though she’s sure hers is brighter than his rosy hue minutes earlier. She’d be surprised if her cheeks didn’t match her mask. He laughs and stands back upright, and that’s when she realizes that the merry-go-round is slowing down now, the music dying off to a soft whisper as the platform glides to a smooth stop. She hops off the unicorn, pulling her hood lower to try to hide her blush as he steps off the platform, turns, and offers his hand.

“That was fun,” she says, taking his hand and following him back onto solid ground.

“Very,” he says, tucking his hands back into his pockets before turning and walking back towards the center of the park. “What would you like to do now?” She hums, trailing less than a meter behind him, a goofy idea hitting her.

“Surprise piggyback!” she cries, running up and jumping onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection. Almost instantly, his hands are there to hold her up, almost as if he expected it, and then he’s running.

“Oh no!” he calls. “Someone help! I have a leech on me!” He runs around the park, running in tight circles and in every direction, making her lean and tip side to side, his hands firmly holding her up behind the knees as she giggles.

“I am no leech!” she laughs, crossing her arms in front of him, leaning in, and pressing a big, wet kiss to his cheek. He makes a sharp turn, and she lists dangerously to the side, but she won’t let go, and she knows he won’t let her fall.

“Help! She’s going to bleed my dry!” he cries, and she laughs, tucking her chin into the crook of his neck, not minding or barely noticing when her hood falls back. He spins around in a circle, and she tightens her grip, laughing so hard that she’s left feeling a little winded when he finally stops, dramatically falling to his knees on the grass. “Oh, what a cruel world!” he exclaims before slumping forward and landing face first in the grass, lying perfectly still even as she continues laughing and sits up, not wanting a mouthful of grass.

“I bet that tastes good,” she comments, still breathing hard from her giggles.

“Spec-fak-oo-wer,” he mumbles into the dirt, his words muffled almost completely. She snorts, well aware that she is currently straddling his back, when she looks up and sees a little girl standing a few meters away, watching them. The girl’s eyes lock with Ladybug’s, her eyes widening almost comically, and Ladybug smiles at her. She presses her finger to her lips in a hushing motion, slowly pulling her hood back up and then holding her hands over Adrien’s sides, wiggling her fingers suggestively. The girl seems to get it, her eyes getting wider as Ladybug darts down and tickles him, knowing exactly where his soft spots are. He yowls in surprise, quickly devolving into laughs as he thrashes beneath her, trying to grab her arms and not being able to, yelling out mercies and pleas for her to _stop_. She keeps him pinned, expertly evading his grasping hands and drifting her tickles from his sides up to under his arms, making him flail even more as his laughs turn into breathy yells. Ladybug glances back up at the little girl, seeing her giggle and run off, probably going off to find her parents to go home. She continues tickling for a few more seconds before relenting and letting him breathe, smiling down at him for a minute before standing up and releasing him. Almost immediately, he flips around and throws his hands in front of him defensively, as if he expected a second wave, his chest rising and falling with each quick breath.

“What was that for?” he gasps. “Why am I being brutally attacked tonight?” She chuckles, reaching out and helping pull him to his feet, though he immediately resumes a defensive stance once he’s standing. She reaches to brush some of the grass off his chest, raising an eyebrow as he tries to playfully swat her hands away.

“You looked too happy,” she says, brushing off the few blades clinging to his shirt. “Couldn’t let that happen. That big of a smile was absolutely not allowed.”

“Well in that case,” he says, now brushing grass off his legs, “I guess you better stop coming around, because I’m always happy when I’m with you.” Satisfied that he’s grass-free, he meets her eyes and takes a step forward, smiling down at her.

“Well then,” she says, “guess I’ll have to stop coming.” She leans forward, tilting her head slightly.

“Guess so,” he says, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. It’s certainly not their first, but the gentle warmth of his lips against hers always makes heat blossom in her chest and her head spin, as if she still can’t believe that he’s kissing her, that she’s kissing him. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of it.

She pulls away, smiling and linking her arm through his, hiding her hands in her pockets. He smiles back, doing the same, and arm in arm they head back towards the entrance of the park.

“I probably ought to be bringing you home before your father gets back, hm?”

“Afraid he’ll call your honor into question?”

“I’m more afraid he’ll find me sneaking in your window every other night and then decide to glue them shut.”

“Good point. Sneaking you in the front door would be significantly harder.”

“Yeah. I might be lucky, but that’s pushing it. So, got any plans for next week?”

“Is my Buggo wanting to go on another adventure?”

“Only if I get to borrow your hoodie next time.”

“Deal.”

“Good. Don’t expect to get it back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter is a few minutes late (it's 12:25 right now), but my kitty (her name is Tikki... Heehee) wanted to play, and I can't tell her no, so I got delayed... Sue me... ~~Please don't I need money for food~~
> 
> Ladrien dates in disguise! Yay!
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	15. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could have gotten silly fluff or heart-wrenching pain/angst for this one...  
> Guess which one I went with...

Ladybug doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the moment he disappeared under the dust and concrete. It’ll be forever ingrained in her memory, the way time seemed to slow as he looked up, eyes wide as the side of the building collapsed right on top of him. She’ll never forget the scream it tore from her throat when she was too slow to stop it, forced to watch the debris bury the boy she loves. She doesn’t think she can ever forget the feeling of her heart stopping in her chest, the sound of the debris crashing down, the silence that followed, the few agonizing seconds it took for her brain to kick back into gear and send her hurdling over to the pile of rubble to start digging. She’ll never forget it. It’ll haunt her dreams for years.

But for right now, she just needs to find him. She’ll dig until her hands bleed if that’s what it takes, but she will find him. She has to. There’s no other option. She’ll pull him out, blond hair full of dust and smile teasing as he asks if he worried her and she’ll pull him out _alive_. There is no other option. He _has_ to be alive under all that concrete and metal, maybe a little worse for wear, but _alive_. He can’t be… He could never be…

“Adrien!” she cries, throwing back another handful of rock and bracing to move a bigger slab. “Adrien! Can you hear me? Adrien!”

She’ll dig until her hands fall off, and even then, she’ll keep moving the rubble with her teeth. There is no other option. She has to find him.

“Adrien!”

“Ladybug, what’s wrong?”

She spins around, expecting it to be him but instead coming face to face with the _wrong_ mop of blond hair and set of green eyes.

“Adrien’s under here,” she cries, and it’s then that she realizes that she’s crying, sobs raking from her throat and tears streaming down her cheeks. She goes back to digging. “The building fell, and I watched it fall on him. You have to help me, Chat. Please. He’s under here. You need to help—”

“Ladybug, he’s fine.”

“No, he’s _not_ , Chat. I watched it fall on him. He’s under here, and you either need to help me save him, or you need to fucking leave. He’s trapped, and he could be hurt or suffocating or or or—”

“Ladybug—”

“Why aren’t you helping me?” she screams, turning to face him. “He is _under here_ and you’re not—”

“He’s safe, Ladybug,” Chat says, reaching up and grabbing her shoulders, looking her square in the eye. She freezes, the tears still streaming down her cheeks in rivulets, a chunk of concrete falling from her hand. “I got him right before it hit. I got him somewhere safe, okay? Adrien is fine.”

“You—You—He’s s-safe?” she asks, the words sticking in the back of her throat as if it’s too impossible to believe. _I watched it fall…_

“I swear on my life, Adrien is fine,” Chat says, still holding her in front of him. “You can see for yourself later, but right now, we need to stop this akuma before someone really gets hurt.”

“He’s okay,” she says, feeling dazed. “He’s alive.” _He’s okay, Marinette. He’s not dead. Chat saved him. You couldn’t save him, but Chat could. It’s okay._ She feels her whole body sag, feels her legs wobble and threaten to send her into the dust, and the tears are still coming. _He’s alive. He’s not under there. He’s not hurt. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s_ — Her knees give out from under her, but Chat’s already wrapped his arms around her to hold her up, and she presses her face against his chest and cries. Loud, ugly, heartrending sobs break free, and she’s left clutching onto her partner like he’s her lifeline, hands scrabbling for purchase against the leather as she holds him and he holds her, keeps her from collapsing into the dust. The akuma is getting away, but right now she’s just too thankful that Chat’s here, that Adrien’s alive, that her world hadn’t really just ended. So, she lets out everything she had been holding in from the moment she saw that wall crumble, bawling into the arms of her partner, her fingers gripping onto his back like she’ll sink if she lets go.

But he wouldn’t let her fall. Chat is always there for her, even when she can’t be there for those she cares about. He’s always there, always got her back. Always.

So, he holds her while she cries, lets her sob and scream against his chest until her throat is raw and her tears run out. He holds her, his arms around her keeping her safe, always there for her. And for that, she is thankful.

* * *

 

“Ladybug! Are you—”

She doesn’t even stop to say hello. The moment she stumbles in his window, still sore and exhausted from the battle, she goes up to him and wraps him in the tightest hug she can manage, burying her face in his chest and gripping onto the back of his shirt for dear life. It’s the first time she’s able to banish from her mind the image of him staring up at the collapsing wall, instead replacing it with the very real, very _alive_ version of him in her arms, breathing in the dust and lingering cologne clinging to his shirt, letting the feel of his arms slowly wrapping around her ground her to reality again. He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

_He’s alive. He’s safe. It’s okay. You’re okay._

“Are you okay?” he asks softly into her hair, and she swallows thickly to stop the tears from coming again.

“I thought you were dead,” she chokes, her grip on his shirt tightening. “I saw the wall crumble, and you were standing there, and I—” she sniffles, pressing her face further into his shirt, convincing herself that this is real. “All I could imagine was you under all that concrete and metal, hurt or suffocating or already gone, and I—I couldn’t save y—you—”

“Hey, hey,” Adrien says, gently stroking her hair, his other hand holding her tighter against him. “I’m okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” She can hear the tightness in his voice, the slight gruffness that means he’s trying to hold back tears too. It strikes something in her, sticking in the back of her throat like tar. She takes in a shuddering breath.

“I was so afraid,” she murmurs, silent tears finally breaking free, soaking into his shirt as she clings tighter to him. “I was so afraid I lost you, I—I couldn’t see straight.”

“I’m right here,” he says, his voice cracking, and she hates making him cry. She hates it with every fiber of her being. He doesn’t deserve this. She’s the one that couldn’t get to him in time.

“I kept seeing that building fall on you, over and over, and it wouldn’t _stop_ ,” she whimpers. “And I couldn’t stop thinking that it was all my fault for not stopping it, for not getting to you in time, for not being able to dig you out fast enough, and all I could imagine was you bleeding and dying under all that and all I could think is that is should have been _me_ instead—”

“Don’t do that to yourself,” he says, voice thick with tears. “Please don’t do that to yourself. You think I would be able to live if it had been you instead?”

“But _I_ signed up for this, not you,” she says.

“And I signed up for it the moment I asked you out on that first date,” he says with a small, wet laugh. “We’re in this together, Bug, whether you like it or not. For better or for worse.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to be able to worry any less,” she says.

“I worry every time I hear there’s an akuma running around,” he says. “I guess worrying is sort-of our thing.” She laughs, but it catches in her throat, almost sounding more like a sob than anything. He’s still stroking her hair, his fingers running in familiar paths down her head. “Look, I’m here now, okay? I’m fine.”

“I know,” she says, not loosening her grip the slightest bit, too afraid he’ll slip out of her fingers like little wisps of smoke if she does. Part of her is still terrified that this isn’t real, that she’ll open her eyes back on the battlefield, hands still uselessly grabbing at piles of dirt and rock as she digs in vain. But then there’s his hand, calm and reassuring as it runs through her hair, bringing her back every time she dares to feel that fear.

She still doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to really forget the way he looked when that wall came down. Not completely, anyway. She knows she’ll wake up many times from that nightmare, and that a part of her will always be afraid.

But right now, he’s here, he’s holding her, he’s reminding her that everything is okay right now. He’s safe, he’s okay, he’s alive, and for now, that’s enough. So, they stand there, holding each other, tears wetting both of their cheeks and hands gripping like their lives depend on it, and she just works on convincing herself that he’s okay.

_He’s alive._

_He’s okay._

_He’s fine._

And for that, she is thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late on the update again! Got so caught up finishing some homework and packing to go back home this weekend that I didn't get a chance to start writing this until 11pm... Now it's 2am, and I have class in the morning, so while you all enjoy your pain, I'm going to bed...
> 
> Mwahahahaha
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	16. Siren

Ditching one’s bodyguard is a task that Adrien finds both difficult and oh-so rewarding.

Sure, he’ll feel bad about it later. The Gorilla is only doing his job, and the odds are high that he’s putting the man’s job at risk every time he does it successfully. But, there’s only so much he can do with the ape-like man two-and-a-half meters behind him at all times, imposing his father’s wishes on him and scaring off anyone who even glances in his direction. Even just a walk down the street becomes a two-man parade, the crowds parting like the Red Sea when faced with the Gorilla.

He just wants to feel normal every once in a while, a feat that neither his superhero identity or his bodyguard can accomplish.

His very solid reasoning doesn’t make him feel any less guilty. He’s still aware that it’s a shitty, “spoiled rich kid” move, and that his father is only trying to keep him safe.

His guilt, however, doesn’t make him any less proud when he manages to escape in a record time of three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

_Take that, Nino! I told you I could do it in under four minutes!_

He exits out of the timer app on his phone and slides it back into his pocket, slipping out of the side alley he had ducked into and picking up a leisurely stroll. He had just finished a photoshoot at the Parc de Belleville and had said he wanted to go for a walk, fully intending to give the Gorilla the slip. Now, he finds himself alone along a smaller side street, the road split in the middle by a wide sidewalk that is more than the width of a car lane, tall trees lining the street at set intervals and casting the whole street is soft shadows. A man walks alongside his young daughter who is riding a colorful scooter, and another woman hurries by in the other direction while talking softly into her phone. Parked cars line the road in front of shops and buildings, and a man rides by on his bicycle, his bell chirping either a warning or a greeting.

It’s quieter than he’s used to, as if the trees overhead are capable of blocking out all the busy noise and traffic that he’s become accustomed to since he moved here. It rivals on peaceful, the leaves rustling against a soft breeze, reminding him of empty forests and grassy meadows.

But then there’s a voice.

It’s soft, distant as if the wind had carried it to him, sweet and oddly familiar in some way he can’t quite place. He walks a little faster, strangely compelled to find the source for no reason what-so-ever. Maybe it’s because he can right now, nobody breathing over his neck and telling him what he can and cannot do.

If he wants to go find the girl whose soft singing voice seemed to whisper into his ear along a gentle breeze, then there’s no one to tell him no.

The voice gets louder the further he walks, a tune slowly taking shape, turning from a distant murmur in the air to a drifting melody that seems to float through the streets, idle and lazy as it travels through the trees and joins with a chorus of leaves. It’s mesmerizing in a way that Adrien’s never felt before, in a way that he can’t really rationalize.

He stops in front of a small alleyway between two buildings, the voice getting stronger, echoing faintly between the high tan-painted walls, the words unintelligible yet curiously hypnotic in a way. Against his better judgement (which may or may not take the form of a teeny tiny version of his father telling him he’s going to die), he walks between the buildings, following the entrancing music.

He only has to walk a few moments before he sees her.

Or, more, he sees her legs, familiar red with black spots hanging over the edge of one of the roofs, lazily swinging in the air, her soft voice floating down and carrying a tune he doesn’t recognize. He stands below her in awe, listening to what he can only describe as the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, her voice soft but strong, effortless and sweet.

He didn’t know she could sing so well.

He wishes she would sing more often.

Large hands close on his shoulders, and he has just enough time to let out a sharp yelp before he’s forcefully turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very annoyed bodyguard.

He knows he’s screwed.

The Gorilla doesn’t speak; he never does. He only stares Adrien down, his glare strong enough that Adrien has to will his back straight to prevent himself from cowering. The man would never hurt him, but _God_ can he be terrifying. But even with all his practice and modelling skills, he can’t help but shrink back the slightest bit, the towering man’s presence a bit intimidating, even for a resident superhero. He doesn’t think he’s seen the man this irritated before.

With a half-mumbled apology, he turns and trudges back up the now-silent alley, the Gorilla once again two-and-a-half meters behind him, a looming shadow.

He chances one last look back at the roof, but Ladybug is nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["The Sirens were beautiful but dangerous creatures that lured the sailors with their beautiful voices to their doom..."](https://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/Creatures/Sirens/sirens.html)
> 
> So this one sort of took on a "train of thought" style, which I will blame on the fact that I am very tired right now. But yeah, you can bet your ass that when Adrien yelped, it got Ladybug's attention, and she ran off the second she realized that Adrien had been listening to her singing (and once she recognized the big burly man behind him as the Gorilla)... Poor, poor, shy Mari...
> 
> Anyways, sorry I missed a few days. I was busy and partially off-the-grid, so I had 0 time to write. I'm going to try to catch back up...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	17. Paris Landmark

“I can’t believe you left me on top of the Notre Dame.”

“Well, someone had to go after the akuma and try to get your ring back,” Ladybug says, landing on the roof a few meters away from him and looping her yo-yo around her waist.

“Well, you couldn’t have at least dropped me off on solid ground first?” he grumbles.

“And risk losing the akuma?” she says, incredulous, finally glancing up at him. “Not a cha—Woah.” She can’t stop the word from slipping out, not when she finally gets a good look at him and realizes that he is… well… red. Very red. Every bit of visible skin is colored in an angry red sunburn, his shoulders almost tomato-colored from how much exposure they got. Adrien had told her something about a swimsuit photoshoot happening this afternoon, and judging by his current attire, she would have to say the akuma interrupted it. And she had to leave him on top of the Notre Dame in the middle of the afternoon of the hottest day of the summer with no shade, no shirt, and no sunblock for almost thirty minutes while she chased down that akuma.

The poor boy had no chance.

“It’s that bad, isn’t it?” he sighs, turning around and showing her his back, which seems just as bad as his front.

“It’s-it’s not _too_ red-bed- _bad_ ,” she stammers, internally face-palming. It’s painful just to look at him, as if she could feel her skin burning under the hot sun. He must feel like he’s on fire. _I think you might be wearing my suit_ , she can’t help but think, looking at how burned he is. She snorts, immediately covering her mouth.

“This isn’t funny,” he deadpans, crossing his arms and looking very much like an annoyed tomato. She snorts again.

“It’s a _little_ funny,” she says, trying to hold back the laughs while still covering her mouth, partially hiding her smile.

“Did you at least get my ring back?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, here,” she chuckles, tossing the silver ring over to him. He catches it, quickly sliding it back on his finger. “Though, are you sure you don’t want to switch for my earrings? Red just might be your color.”

The glare he shoots her is enough to make her double-over laughing, tears springing to her eyes over how ridiculous this is.

“I’m leaving now!” he declares, summoning his transformation and getting ready to hop off the roof of the cathedral and leave her standing there laughing.

“Wait, wait, wait!” she gets out between laughs, taking some deep breaths and pulling herself together enough to stand back up straight, though she can’t stop herself from giggling. It’s especially hard when she realizes his sunburn is still perfectly visible on his face around the mask. She still gets it together enough to look him dead in the eye and say, “Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?”

“Oh my God,” he groans as she bends over laughing again, and this time she has no hopes of reining it in.

“Do you want some ice for that _burn_?” she roars with laughter, holding her stomach as she all but collapses on the rooftop, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Why am I dating you?” he asks sarcastically.

“You tell me, _Red_ ,” she cackles, flailing her feet with how hard she’s laughing.

“Anyways, bye Mari,” he says, vaulting away.

“Adieu, Mn. Bronzer,” she calls after him, dissolving into another fit of giggles.

She’ll stop by his place later to apologize.

_Maybe_ she’ll bring with her the biggest bottle of aloe she can find.

And _maybe_ she’ll take some time to appreciate the fact that he’ll need help applying it to his back…

…

Yeah, she likes that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *apologizes profusely for being a horrible human being and falling irrevocably behind on this because my life got busy and I just got back to my normal routine*
> 
> I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!
> 
> I didn't forget about this fic or anything... I seriously just got really busy last week and had no time or energy to write. But I'm back now! Obviously, I'm not going to be able to catch back up, so this is just sorta gonna become a "Ladrien June+July" thing... I'll keep knocking out one-a-day (two if I'm feeling ambitious) until all the prompts are done...
> 
> ***back to talking about this specific chapter***
> 
> Post-reveal, in a relationship, super sassy with each other... Also, Mari's getting some revenge for all of Adrien's horrible puns... Heehee... Short but sweet...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!


	18. Poker Face

In hindsight, it really wasn’t her best idea.

Hell, common sense said it wasn’t her best idea.

In fact, had she stopped to think about it for more than a second, she probably would have realized how creepy it was.

But no, she didn’t think about it the slightest bit. The idea popped into her head as she swung past his block, and now she’s here, sitting on the building just behind his and watching his windows like a damn pervert.

It’s not like her intentions were impure; she just wanted to see him. A two-week long modelling tour had dragged Adrien across the country, meaning she hasn’t seen her future boyfriend/husband/father-of-her-children in weeks.

But he should be coming back home today and had texted them that he’d be coming to school tomorrow.

Marinette may have been a little too excited.

Sure, maybe she went a little out of the way of her usual patrol route that night and stayed there for about thirty minutes, but who could blame her? She misses the blond-haired boy who sits in front of her.

She just wants to make sure he gets home safe.

_Yeah, that’s it._

She startles when his tall windows suddenly fill with light, a visibly exhausted Adrien trudging into his room with heavy feet, his tie askew, shirt untucked, and hair mussed. She can’t clearly make out his face, but if the way he’s dragging his feet across the wood floor is anything to go by, she’d say he probably also has some wicked dark circles under his eyes, probably concealed with makeup.

All in all, he looks like a zombie.

_Oh, my poor, poor Adrien._

He sets something down on his desk before reaching to open his jacket, probably to take it off. Ladybug decides that’s her cue to leave, not wanting to make this creepy situation even creepier by watching him undress. _That_ would be toeing the stalker line.

She reminds herself to check his schedule to see if he has piano or fencing tomorrow. She can never remember what he does on Mondays.

She stands up, ready to turn and go when something catches her eyes and draws her back to his room. Something floats out of his jacket from where he held it open. That’s right: floats. The thing is small and black, and it lazily drifts over to his desk and settles down on a mess of papers, seeming to curl up…

_Are those cat ears? Why does it have cat…?_

_Is that a kwami?_

_Why would Adrien have a…?_

Adrien left for two weeks to go on a modelling tour.

Chat said he wouldn’t be around for a couple weeks.

Adrien has blond hair and green eyes.

Chat has blond hair and green eyes.

Adrien sometimes makes lame jokes and he’s very sweet and caring.

Chat…

Adrien…

_Holy shit._

_Ho-ly shit._

Her brain has a metaphorical (and probably literal) record skip, and Adrien chooses that exact moment to turn around and see her.

His eyes immediately catch hers, but her brain has completely short-circuited, leaving her standing there and staring at him, unable to think or comprehend anything because _how did she not see this it’s so freaking obvious!_

Unable to really do anything else, she listens to that little voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Tikki and starts moving, turning on her heel, walking to the edge of the roof, flinging out her yo-yo and swinging away, hoping her brain has enough autopilot capabilities to somehow get her home.

* * *

“Plagg, why was Ladybug watching me from the next building over?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I’m going to sleep.”

“Did she see you?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I’m going to sleep.”

Adrien half-raises an eyebrow at his kwami, but the little cat has already curled up and fallen asleep. He shrugs, sliding off his jacket and tossing it on the floor.

The small part of him that isn’t dead-tired is absolutely giddy (and a bit confused) about the fact that Ladybug, _his_ Ladybug, had been just outside his window. She had been standing there, watching him for whatever reason, and the fact that she seems to have noticed him makes him want to scream in delight.

But then he had met her eyes, and she had seemed emotionless, her face completely blank, a perfect poker face, before she had turned, walked to the end of the roof, and swung away.

It had been the oddest thing.

“Well, she didn’t seem surprised or anything, so she probably didn’t see you,” Adrien says, partly to Plagg, partly to himself. _Yeah, that’s the only thing that makes sense._

He nods his head approvingly at his conclusion before turning and heading towards his bathroom.

* * *

Across town, Marinette Dupain-Cheng screams into her pillow for the rest of the night, and poor Tikki gets absolutely no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Mari!!! This is why we don't stalk people!!! You wind up seeing things you ABSOLUTELY DID _NOT_ NEED TO SEE!!!
> 
> Btw, her "poker face" was more of a "my brain just broke" face...
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](miraculouskittynoir.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Edit: So, it is the beginning of September, and I have had 0 motivation to write (this or anything else)... Consider this on hiatus indefinitely... I may come back to it if I ever feel like it... I may not... Time will tell... Sorry... :/


End file.
